Jacoby's Days
by IizNear
Summary: The insane killer Jacoby Adams is stuck in the insane jail.  His name is pronounced juh-coe-bie  put all together  This is his story and how he attempts to escape!


The man pranced gaily down the long white halls of the asylum; humming the tune to one of his favorite Christmas songs. He was soon tackled to the ground after the second verse.

"We told you Jacoby you are not allowed out!"

_**Ugh, caught again! Stupid guards I am not fucking insane!**_ Jacoby thought to himself.

The men in white jackets put his strait jacket back on him the third time that week and made sure it was on tight. They carried him to his 'cage' and installed another lock and security camera.

"Stay in here this time Jacoby, you are an insane killer. We hate to do this to you but it is for your best." One of the men stated before the group left and the warden shut the large metal door.

_**Best? For my best, yeah right best my ass! **_The small mastermind managed to wriggle out of his strait jacket once again. _**So simple….**_ He wandered to the corner and leaned in it standing there for a few minutes then slumping to the floor. "Ho hum…" he sighed out brushing his golden blonde hair from his eyes."This game is getting boring…Warden! I want a cake…a rainbow cake with a petal design and lots of icing. And some bobby pins to hold my hair back with."

"Cake, no bobby pins sorry that is an escape in the process." The warden spoke into the intercom.

"Yeah I knew you would figure it out…darn…I need a hair cut…" he said sarcastically. "Just have it here by noon alright?"

"Whatever, just no attempts to escape alright? How could you escape with a cake anyway? And would you like me to bring your regular hair stylist?"

"I don't think it is possible. There is already 45 locks on my door and 80 security cameras surrounding this part of the asylum so I have no more chances…oh and sure, he knows my usual…can we go in the yard tomorrow also?"

"Sure, we try to make you better not strain your eyes with the dull rooms. You will have to stay in your strait jacket though. Well good night." The warden spoke quietly before exiting the room that held Jacoby's room.

"Night is well spent if your me warden." Jacoby whispered before falling asleep in the corner.

The night hours felt merely like seconds as Jacoby dreamt of his cake. The rose petals falling like light bird feathers on the cake. The icing was drizzling over it in layers, when suddenly his warden's face pops up. He saw himself with his warden; the silver-haired man was shirtless showing his bare chest and smooth tummy. The picture he saw when his warden wasn't being stingy about him escaping and they went swimming at the lake.

Jacoby woke up from his dream then sat up. _**When was I moved to the bed?**_ He stood up and stretched, the blue shirt that was 6 times too big for him almost falling off. He was going to take it off anyway. He pulled his arms through the sleeves and let it slide off his shoulders to the floor. He stretched again arching his back more this time as he looked at the wall clock that read 12:00. "Warden, are you there?" he spoke only to hear an echo off the walls.

He walked over to the door and pushed it open to see the warden lying on the floor. "Warden!" he shouted then pulled the alarm and called over the intercom 'Help! In the room 690 G! Warden is wounded!' Of course he felt weird doing this. He had killed 86 people but he was saving that one, he must be insane. Seven men ran in seeing him kneeling over the warden with teary eyes.

"Do something! He is barely breathing! Save him, do it now or I will kill you!" He panicked, tears now flowing over his red cheeks as the men picked Warden up. He watched them carry him out and almost as soon as they reached the door a tricky smile played across the warden's lips. That same smile he wears when he tricks the other inmates. "You are so mean! I thought you died!" Jacoby ran over to embrace the small body of the warden.

"Nice job Ryo!" one of the guards congratulated.

"Ryo, is that your real name?" Jacoby asked kind of surprised.

"Yeah but I don't like it so I don't tell people."

"Well I like it! It reminds me of flowers…time for cake!"

Jacoby drug Ryo outside by the pond and the two sat down to eat the cake. On the bench by the pond you could see over all below the ridge; the mansion Jacoby's parents own, the bees buzzing by town hall, and Old Lady Joanne mowing her grass.

"It is so pleasant out here Jacoby. Look at the baby ducks, aren't they adorable?" he asked throwing some cake crumbs out to the ducks.

"Yeah they are so cute."

"Aw cheer up Boo!" he teased Jacoby knowing he doesn't like that name.

"Don't call me that!" He complained and elbowed Ryo in the ribs shoving another piece of cake in his mouth.

"Why would you have saved me?"

"Because if I didn't I wouldn't have anybody to talk to. Plus you are the only one that appreciates me for who I am and not some insane murderer."

"We are not sure if you even killed all those people, there were no wounds. It looked like someone was stabbing them from the inside out. I guess you are a mad genius."

"Yeah yeah…" he sighed out before standing up and the two walking back to his room.

When he got in his hair puffed up with excitement and insanity.

"Good night Ryo, sleep well because you and me are going to have pineapple tomorrow!" he hugged the warden before he left and closed the big metal door behind him. _**If I get Ryo to have feelings for me he will take me home like I'm a puppy! We will have dinner and I can run away when he is sleeping. The only down side is if I possibly get feelings with him also. Be careful Jacoby you might get yourself into something you shouldn't! Yeah, yeah whatever I know what I'm doing.**_

He commenced to the corner and started humming 'Jingle Bell Rock' and drawing him killing Rudolf in his notebook. He soon drifted into a deep and pleasant sleep. And entered a place so wonderful he never wanted to leave...

"Don't kill me!" he sprung up off the floor. He had heard someone open the door to his room. "Ryo?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just came in to move you to your bed, sleeping on the floor can't be good for your back."

"Oh well," He stood up and walked toward Ryo," it probably will hurt less than I am insane." He placed his hand on Ryo's cheek and lightly kissed him on the head then walked out the door.

"Wait…what?" he was baffled, confused. He didn't know how to react to his actions. Ryo ran to catch up with the inmate. "What was that, did you kiss my head?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Just get back in your cell, we can play solitaire."

The two walked back to the room and had a fun filled evening with card and board games. The night was going to be fun, but the best fun is to come the next day.


End file.
